Layla Hale A New Wolf Girl
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: Layla is the newest addiction to the Cullen Coven. She is eccentric and excitable. What happens when she meets Bella Swan's best friend Jacob? And how does Bella and Edward feel about all this? And could Bella possibly be the little 15 year old’s dinner?
1. Chapter 1

It was good to be home after being away for so long. Though I wanted Bella to see all of Europe as a human before she was changed. Im sure that two months seemed even longer to her than it had to me. I was driving up our long drive way to see the house had all the lights on and music was blasting. Bella was awoken by how loud it was.

"What's going on Edward?" she rubbed her eyes trying in vain to rub the sleep away.

"I have absolutely no idea Bella." I shook my head. The house was never this loud at three in the morning. Our flight had gotten in three hours ago. Bella got out of the car and walked lazily towards me. She manged to trip twice on nothing. I chuckled and she glared at me. I kissed her on the head and we began walking towards the house. What ever I thought was going to happen when I opened the door this was not it. In the middle of our living room was Jasper in his uniform, Alice in a pixie lingerie, Rose in some red panty set, Esme in a sexy nurse out fit and Carlisle in his doctors out fit, Emmett in his boxers and some random blonde girl in her bra jumping on the couch. They were all listening to some song about kissing girls.

"What in gods name is going on!?" I screamed. Alice started laughing and ran over to embrace me and Bella. Then the blonde girl ran over and hugged us too.

"Holy jahma llama you must be Edward and Bella I thought they were kidding when they said you were in love with a human looks like they weren't well she's really pretty and if I do say so my self she does smell rather good." She ran over and bounced on the couch some more. My eyes widened that girl was a vampire? She was only about fifteen.

"And you are?" I asked walking toward her.

"Im Layla and I suppose you're my new big brother." She laughed.

"Um..." I tried to think on what to say next.

"Edward allow me to explain." Carlisle said walking toward me.

"Please do."

"I found Layla working as one of my nurses. I was nervous she would harm one of my patients when she informed me she was very practiced and actually has the highest resistance to human blood. She only ate animals since the day she was turned. She was just there to have fun for the day... Don't ask me the child is strange. Any how she doesn't have coven. She agreed to come live with us and ever since then the house hasn't had a dull moment." He chuckled.

"Exactly Carlizzle." She did the peace sign. "And hey I'm not that weird!" She snapped.

"Um..." Rosalie said laughing.

"Okay maybe just a little but you know yallz love me." She grinned showing of her white teeth.

"So she's not going to eat me?" Bella asked looking very bright about the idea of another bouncy vampire in the house.

"Nah you're a bit scrawny any how."

"That's what I always say go big or go home." Emmett and the small vampire clapped hands and went into a conga line with Rosilie and Esme. Now this was weird...


	2. My Boys

My name is Layla Harrison. Well it was... Now apparently according to my new familia its 'Hale' I understand why Rosalie's last name would be Hale. I mean she acted like the queen of the world twenty four seven. Nah I like her she's actually really sweet once you get to know her. Alice and I get along real well. She's the only one with enough energy to keep up with me, and That's weird considering were vampires and don't rest... Carlisle is more like my best friend then my 'father figure'. I had to say existence must suck after a while. Ecspecially the way he does it. He always such a tight ass. He's A) A father figure B) A doctor C) A husband. But for me he was D) None of the above. He was my friend and just cuz he was older then me and married didn't mean we couldn't chill! I hate how every one puts so much on his shoulders. I mean for gods sake he was only twenty or so when he was turned! He deserves to 'live' to.

I think that's why he liked hanging out with me so much. I think I made him feel young again or something like that. I've always been known to hang with guys more then girls. I don't know I suppose I just get along with them better. Emmett and I go off and do the most random shit ever. From going to the library and stealing all the books from e to l to going to starbucks and making really complicated orders that all lead to one thing...milk.

Jiggle Puff was mad emo but I love him any way. Did I mention he hates when I call him Jiggly puff? Well he does. He's normally the one I get into the least trouble with. He and I occasionally get into some mischief but not much. Well go to random places and make a man aroused to another women when his wife is standing only a little while away. We like to watch their hilarious reactions.

Oh and if you want to talk about a tight ass have you met Mr. Tight ass himself? EDWARDO! His name sh0uld be Edweirdo! He and Bella have still not done it. He because he wanted it to be special... In a bed he bought especially for 'this'. If I was Bella I would have slapped him. Then again shed probably only achieve a broken hand... What ever! He's just mad annoying is what Im getting at here.

I'm starting to think that the boys wifey's don't trust me so much... I mean they like me but for some reason they all think Im going to jack their man. Okay that's a major no no. I don't go with married men... I don't go with men at all really... Im still a virginal vampire and Im okay with that... The last relationship I was in was with my twelve year old neighbor in elementary school. That's pretty pathetic when you go on and think about it... But then if you think about THE VIRGIN VAMPIRE EDWEIRDO CULLEN then its not really all that bad. One hundred and some odd year old vamp. Bella needs to break a piece of off that before I break his pretty little nose FOR her. OH did I mention I will be going to my first day of sophomore year?? Well now you know! Im crazy excited. Right now me and emmet are out hunting sheep while the rest of the country is off counting them.

"Oh I see a black one!" I whispered.

"I shot it!" He bolted forward.

"Over my dead body." I hurled my self at him. We were now in a full on battle. Yeah the sheep was gone but this was still interesting. Who would win the strong new born? Or the sexy limb tarring Emmet Cullen? Stay tuned to find out...


	3. AN

OOOOkay lovely people! I'm here just to let you know the first chapter of my new story **Wolfbane** is in! Its starts of with the longest chapter I've ever written but I just couldn't stop the characters are so addicting. The story will be slightly sad and the lover's relationship isn't always so loving but I can assure you that they are one of my favorite pairings so far and we haven't even gotten into the lovey stuff ;) BTW you might see some of you others characters turn up if you know what I mean ;) I am hoping to be seeing you and you can find the story on my **author page **or you can just look it up in the little **search section**.

- Demons Lolita =]


End file.
